


Season 1, Episode 0: Pilot

by Peaches and RAmen (Peachy00Keen)



Series: Star Trek: Babel [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek Online
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Andorians, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gliesians, Human, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Science, Science Fiction, Star Trek References, Star Trek: Babel, Tellarites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy00Keen/pseuds/Peaches%20and%20RAmen
Summary: Starfleet is preparing a new ship and crew for a voyage to the uncharted regions of space beyond Federation territory. NCC-71119 Babel receives her captain and crew, whose adventures will continue through a classically-styled multi-season series.
Series: Star Trek: Babel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Shannon let out a deep sigh, the first sound to overtake the hum of the shuttlecraft’s engines in almost an hour. She’d been in Starfleet and out of the Academy for ten years, yet somehow, she still found she had the jitters. Looking down at her uniform, her pulse quickened briefly. Command Red. How weird it looked to her. How strange it felt on her. She fidgeted absentmindedly with the extra pip on her collar and looked out the window.

In the distance, the shipyards of Utopia Planitia were just coming into view. The sprawling orbital array of skeletal drydocks and ships in various states of assembly.

 _Navigating through there in any craft of significant size must be a nightmare,_ she thought _. I suppose that’s why I chose the science track and not engineering or helm. I’ll leave that to someone with steadier hands._

Her eyes scanned the stations in search of one ship in particular: A Nebula-class starship christened with the name _Babel_. That wave of anxiety from before washed over her again as she imagined herself on the bridge of a starship. Sure, she’d been on one before, but they had always been extremely temporary visits. As a permanent position, the idea was almost intimidating. What’s more, the captain of this ship was seasoned. She’d looked up his personnel file to find a stern-looking man with dark skin, white hair, and unnervingly light blue eyes staring back from the top of the page. As much as she tried not to think about it, his gaze unnerved her, and as excited as she was about performing the walkthrough of the new ship, she wasn’t looking forward to meeting those eyes in person. Shannon shuddered and turned to the shuttlecraft’s pilot, desperate for a new train of thought.

“How long until we reach the drydock?”

"Another fifteen minutes, ma'am," came the shaky voice of the young pilot next to her. "Though, we'll be landing directly in the main hangar bay of _Babel_."

“Who else will be on board; do you know?” Her response came at a slight delay. Could they really only be fifteen minutes out?

“Well, the Captain, I suppose, and most of the engineering crew. They’ve been helping with the final touches to familiarize themselves with the ship. And I suppose the Utopia Planitia construction team, for the next week or so. I don’t know about the senior staff.” He paused, scratching at his collar. “And I’ll be aboard, of course. I’ll be the conn officer on the alpha shift.”

Shannon’s face brightened. “Oh! You’re going to be on the bridge, too!” She let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “My god, why didn’t you say so? We could have gotten to know each other a bit on this flight over.” Eyeing him curiously, she continued. “You look like you graduated from the academy, what, a year ago maybe? Is this your first posting or have you been serving with another crew in the interim?”

The young ensign's face reddened to match hers. "This, uh, will be my first assignment, Commander. I only graduated from the Academy a month ago."

“ _Really_?” she said in disbelief. “Well, welcome aboard, I suppose.” She watched him again briefly. “You seem nervous.”

"Sorry, ma'am," he said, carefully adjusting the pitch of the Type-Six shuttlecraft. "It's just not exactly typical for your first post-Academy flight to be escorting your new Executive Officer from Earth to your new ship." He frowned and stared down at the controls before continuing. "And… I'm not really good with people."

“Well, that’s okay,” she reassured him with a gentle smile. “You seem to be pretty good with ships, and that’s what matters. The rest will come with time. Give yourself a chance to adjust to life outside of the Academy. Everyone is nervous for a little while on their first assignment. You’ll acclimate to it faster than you think.”

The young ensign grinned. "Thanks, ma'am. If there's one thing I know I'm good at, it's flying. And look, here she is now." As he pointed out the starboard window, Shannon saw the boxy frame of the station give way to Bay 4, where the sleek, new Nebula-class vessel lay dormant, illuminated by large construction spotlights.

"Nebula-class, NCC-71119. Cruising speed of warp six, but she can pull nine-point-six for twelve hours. Welcome to _Babel_ , Commander. What do you think?"

Shannon stared out the window at the ship in drydock. “She’s a fine-looking ship, Ensign…?”

“Brahms, ma’am. David Brahms. It’s good to meet you, Commander.”


	2. Chapter 2

"That just about sums up the mission briefing, Captain Murali. Do you have any questions?"

Captain Raj Murali looked up at the round-faced, portly man across the table from him in _Babel's_ main conference room. Admiral Patterson was different from the typical Starfleet Admirals he'd dealt with in the past. He wasn't overly assertive, intimidating, or arrogant like many flag officers, but he certainly wasn't a pushover who'd gotten his rank by shaking the right hands and currying favor with the Admiralty. He spoke plainly, but with the air of subtle confidence possessed by men who knew that their orders were the only orders, and expected absolute obedience.

"I do have a few questions, Admiral. There's the _Dauntless_ , for one. And, of course, the senior staff. I gave you a list of my recommendations, and while I didn't expect to get all of them, I figured I might at least get Commander Blake or Nyerit."

The Admiral shook his head. "I'm sorry, Captain, but the crew was picked quite carefully for this assignment, and you accepted that when you were reinstated."

"I know that, but I should at least get to choose my own first officer! This O'Malley is only a Lieutenant Commander and a newly promoted one at that. A ship like this should at least have a full Commander as an XO."

"I'm sorry, Captain, but more experienced officers are needed elsewhere. With the Maquis out there, tensions with the Cardassians-"

"You don't need to remind me how much trouble the Cardassians can be, _Admiral_ ," Raj snapped.

"Quite right, Captain," Patterson continued. "But with this new Dominion in the Gamma Quadrant entering the game, relations with Cardassia are important. We lost a brand new Intrepid-class starship in the Badlands five months ago, the Romulans up to their usual tricks in the Neutral Zone, rumors of Breen incursions into Federation space… Captain, you get the picture. If it weren't for me, this mission wouldn't be happening. Starfleet assigned this crew to _Babel_ because they are all that your mission needs." The Admiral rose from the chair and began to pace the conference room. "Captain, when you put in your request to be reinstated and given a command after three years of retirement, many in Starfleet Headquarters wanted to deny your request outright. The few who didn't wanted to put you in an administrative role, or maybe as an instructor at the Academy. There was only one Admiral willing to give you another command. Me. I offered this ship to you with several conditions, one of which being that you accepted my crew assignments. If you think that they aren't up to the task, Captain, then you had better train them quickly.”

Raj stood angrily from his chair, but before he could reply, his combadge interrupted him.

_“Shuttlebay One to Captain Murali.”_

He tapped the combadge irritably. “Murali here. What is it, Ensign?”

 _“The shuttlecraft_ Himalaya _has just returned from Earth with Commander O’Malley. Should I send her straight to the bridge?”_

“Let her unpack first, Ensign. When she’s done, tell her to meet me in my ready room.”

_“Aye, Captain.”_

Raj pushed in his chair and looked up at the Admiral. “If you’ll excuse me, sir, I need to prepare for the arrival of my new first officer.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shannon and Ensign Brahms stepped out of the craft and into the shuttlebay aboard _Babel_. A lone Ensign stood at his post and nodded respectfully in her direction as her eyes swept the room. The three of them were the only ones in sight. Aside from the idle hum of the ship, the large bay was almost deafeningly silent.

“Your quarters are here on Deck Eight,” Brahms told her as he handed her a PADD. “The Captain said he’d like to see you in the ready room when you’re settled in. Feel free to ask me if you need anything... though I suppose the ship’s computer can do that already.” The young ensign chuckled nervously before excusing himself to unpack his own belongings.

“Thank you, Ensign,” she said, taking the device. She watched him walk off to the turbolift, giving them some space while she collected her thoughts. Shannon glanced around the shuttlebay again and a chill ran down her spine. It wasn’t as if this was her first time on a starship. She had spent the last decade aboard a science vessel in the Beta Quadrant, but this was different. This time, she wasn’t going to be holed up in a lab somewhere giving and taking orders from other scientists. This time, she was going to be on the bridge giving orders to any and everyone and taking orders from one man only. It was a huge step up from where she had been, but someone at Starfleet clearly thought she was suited to the role. Even she knew she could do it, but that didn’t make the task any less daunting.

“Sir, if you need guidance to your quarters, the ship’s computer can provide assistance,” came a voice over the intercom. “Shall I have her set a course for you?”

It took Shannon a moment to realize the “sir” that the Ensign was referring to was her. “Oh, uh, no thank you Ensign,” she stammered with as much composed authority as her rising heart rate allowed. “I’m headed to Deck Eight, is that right?”

“Yes, sir. Deck Eight, Executive Officer’s Quarters,” he replied.

“Thank you, Ensign. That will be all.” The intercom went silent and she saw the gold-uniformed man nod from inside the control room.

Shannon made her way toward the turbolift with purpose. As soon as the doors whispered shut and she directed the lift to Deck Eight, she slumped against the wall. _I don’t know why they thought I was cut out for this. I can’t even stand in the shuttlebay without looking lost enough to warrant questioning. How am I supposed to expect a crew to respect me when I don’t even believe in what I’m doing? I haven’t even met the captain yet and I’m already a jittery mess. Maybe I just need a glass of water and a moment to cool off._

The turbolift doors whooshed open again and Shannon found herself face to face with an extremely colorful individual.

“Hello there,” Shannon said, somewhat surprised.

“Greetings, Commander,” the alien responded. “I thought I’d heard you had arrived. My name is Koltak Rygelix,” they said, extending a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Even those of us who did not attend Starfleet have heard of your work onboard the _USS Darwin._ ”

“You’re a science officer then, I take it,” Shannon replied with a smile, shaking their hand. “What department?”

“Exobiology, ma’am. I have my background in astronomy and biology, though Gliesian coursework is rather limited in their biological scope. I followed their coursework through to graduation, but I never proceeded on to the military afterward. I was only interested in continuing my studies.” They looked away briefly. “I hope that doesn’t make you think any less of me, Commander.”

“Think less of you?” Shannon repeated in confusion. “What, for not enlisting?”

“Absolutely.” Koltak brought their gaze back up to meet Shannon’s. “Military service on Gliese is not mandatory, but it is expected. Anyone who opts out is seen as a failure to their society and… Well, it tends to cast a very dark shadow on your reputation.”

Shannon was silent for a moment as she tried to imagine herself in Koltak’s situation. “So, you opted out and were left with no place to go. Am I correct?”

The alien nodded, their technicolor crest seeming to shimmer in the soft light of the ship’s interior. “I wished to pursue knowledge without the interruption of warfare, so I departed Gliese and headed for Earth.”

“Where you joined the Federation to continue your studies,” she finished. “That all seems reasonable to me, but you do realize that we aren’t immune to conflict. This is a military ship, though we may be onboard a science vessel. Tensions are high in almost every corner of the galaxy, and we’re right in the middle of it all. Should the need arise, we could very easily be called in to serve in a warzone.”

“But I am a scientist, not a soldier,” Koltak responded flatly, their nearly-white eyes meeting the XO’s directly.

“You are a team member aboard a Federation vessel, and although you may only be a Petty Officer, you’re still enlisted and you will still be expected to follow orders when they are given.”

Koltak’s glare was icy as they set their jaw. “With all due respect, Commander, I decline to participate in any acts of violence. My ambition is to study life among the stars, not to destroy it.”

“Then perhaps your time on this ship may be your opportunity to learn that the privilege of survival sometimes comes at a cost.” Shannon squared her shoulders and stepped out of the way of the turbolift doors. “Good day, Koltak.”

The alien stepped past the First Officer and inclined their head slightly again. “Good day, Commander.”

With another soft whoosh, the turbolift doors closed again and Shannon let out a heavy sigh. _Great, one of my first five interactions with crew members was an argument. I knew the job wouldn’t be without its conflicts, but somehow I didn’t expect one to happen so soon after setting foot on the ship._ Shannon set off down the hall, reading the information displayed along the walls as she went. There was so much data lying out in the open. Currently, the readouts showed deck maps, menus, and a readout that would surely be more informative once the ship was in service. For now, the third display pane simply read: **Destination: [UNDEFINED]**

Her traveling investigation of the wall displays was cut short when she collided with something solid, also apparently moving at speed. Two PADD’s clattered to the ground. Shannon swore under her breath as she bent down to pick hers up. A callused hand reached for it first, retrieving both devices.

“You know, that kind of language is discouraged onboard Federation vessels,” said a low voice.

Shannon stood up, her face red and her tongue ready to let out another sharp retort.

“ _Especially_ not for a commanding officer,” continued the voice. The man it belonged to smiled and lifted an eyebrow playfully as he held out Shannon’s PADD. “Commander,” he said with a nod.

Chewing the inside of her bottom lip in frustration, she took her device from him. Somehow, as she studied his face, she found a smile creeping across her own. Shannon thought she recognized him from the ship’s register. “You’re the Head of Geology. Caldera or something of the likes.”

“Caldwell,” he corrected, “and yes, Head of Geology. You’ve done your homework.”

“I try,” she said. Shannon lifted her PADD. “Thank you. I got a little caught up in my reading, though I’d say the same seems to be true for you.”

“Guilty as charged, ma’am.” He waved the illuminated screen absentmindedly. “There’s a new study out about plate tectonics and volcanism on Class N planets.” He grinned and clicked his cheek, “fascinating stuff.”

“Riveting, I’m sure,” Shannon replied with a chuckle as she extended her hand, “I’d best be off, but it was a pleasure meeting you, Lieutenant.”

“Likewise, Commander.” He shook her hand with a friendly grin. “I hope next time, it might be a little less concussive.”

Shannon smiled and they exchanged nods before continuing down the hallway. She let out another sigh. _Depending on how much farther away my quarters are, I might need something more than water by the time I get there_.

As she rounded the bend, a door labeled **EXECUTIVE OFFICER** came into view. Relief washed over her as she quickened her pace. The doors parted and she stepped into a spacious room. In front of the viewports overlooking the stars sat a wide tan sofa and a glass coffee table. Beside the table stood a stereo and speakers, as she’d requested. Along the dividing wall stood a small windowed cabinet. _I know I put in the furniture requests, but I never really thought about how big the quarters would be. It’s certainly a step up from the common crew quarters._ Shannon wandered into the room off to the right of the main space and found her belongings sitting on the bed. Another door on the opposite side of the room stood ajar.

“A real shower!” She exclaimed out loud. Shannon clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn’t meant for the thought to leave her head, but the thought of enjoying a hot shower after a long shift was so exciting, it couldn’t be contained. “It’s been ages since I had that luxury. After almost ten years straight of sonic showers, the idea of bathing with water almost seems foreign. I guess I’ll have to replicate some soaps.”

Shannon walked over to her bed and opened up her bags. One contained clothes, which she decided she would put away later. The other held her personal effects. The first thing she removed was a small wind chime on a metal stand. It reminded her of the seaside winds when she was far from Earth. She placed it with care on the window ledge behind her bed, along with a photo of her family. Next, she took out a deep green blanket woven with an intricate white pattern and she spread it over the foot of her bed. Aside from a few framed photos of places and faces that reminded her of home, the rest of the items in her bag were for her desk.

Picking up the small bag, she carried it back across the main room and into the area on the opposite side of her quarters. The sight of the large framed painting above her desk made her smile. “They did manage after all,” she said quietly as she set down her bag on the glass dining table. Above her small desk hung a meter-wide framed painting of the White Cliffs of Dover. Seeing it brought back memories of her childhood when she and her parents would take trips to the sea and stay in a cabin near the cliffs. They always intrigued her, but now, they comforted her more than anything.

Checking the time, Shannon quickly arranged her remaining items on her desk and replicated herself a glass of water, two degrees Celsius. Leaning against the dining table, she took a deep breath and sipped the water. It was comforting knowing that she’d have this place to come back to at the end of a shift, but for now, she had one of the most daunting tasks of the day ahead of her. She emptied her glass and adjusted her uniform. “Best not to keep him waiting, I suppose,” she reassured herself, and she headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lieutenant Commander Shannon O'Malley, thirty-two years of age, born in Kilkenny, Ireland, graduated Starfleet Academy in '61 before spending ten years aboard the_ USS Darwin _. Completed two doctorates in cultural anthropology and psychology, recommended for the command track by Captain Braun. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander and reassigned to the_ USS Babel _by Admiral Patterson. About as junior of an executive officer as possible within Starfleet protocol, and all without any input from me._

Captain Murali sighed and cleared the personnel file from his display. This assignment was going to be difficult enough without needing to babysit someone new to command. _Still_ , he thought to himself, _a captain doesn't recommend an officer for command without good reason_. Raj turned his attention to the picture frame on the corner of his desk. _Maybe if Captain Garrett hadn't recommended me for command all those years ago on the Enterprise, you'd still be with me, and I wouldn't be out here chasing some remnant of meaning in my life_. The chime from the door drew him back into reality, and he quickly sat up straight and adjusted his uniform.

"Come in."

The doors opened and a red-haired woman with hazel eyes stepped into the ready room. She looked nervous, though it appeared she was trying her best to hide it.

“Lieutenant Commander Shannon O’Malley, reporting for duty, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She walked over to his desk and extended a hand somewhat mechanically. “Your reputation preceded you, sir. It’ll be an honor to serve alongside you.”

“At ease, Lieutenant Commander,” he said, taking her hand firmly. “Please, sit down. I’d like to discuss a few things with you about this ship, its mission, and its crew.”

“Of course,” she said, taking a seat in the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

“First, tell me a bit about yourself. I’ve seen your service record, and it’s quite impressive for a science officer. What I don’t see is much experience with command.”

“Well, sir,” she stammered, clearly searching for her words, “my command experience is on a much smaller scale than yours. I was one of the head scientists aboard the _USS Darwin_. Other than that, my command experience is very limited, as my file undoubtedly shows.”

 _At least she’s being honest with me_ , Raj thought. _I am concerned about her confidence. She looks terrified right now_. “Miss O’Malley, this isn’t a job interview. You’re here, and you’re the executive officer aboard _Babel_. I’m not trying to test you or replace you. What I want to do here is assess your strengths and weaknesses, both for your personal development and the performance of this ship and crew. It’s not typical for senior officers in the sciences to transfer into command, but it isn’t unheard of either. What prompted you to move into a command role?”

The woman’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “I didn’t have much of a say in the matter, to be honest. From what I heard, one of the senior members of the crew on board the _Darwin_ put in a recommendation that I be given a more challenging position.” She paused as if considering whether or not to continue. “I had been getting restless in the Beta Quadrant and may have expressed interest in something new and exciting. Apparently, whoever’s ears were at the end of that chain of communication thought it best to take me out of my element almost completely by putting me on the bridge of a science vessel instead of in charge of a new research mission.” Shannon shifted in her seat uncomfortably. “To be honest, I can’t say I entirely agree with the assignment myself, but I’ve never been one to turn down a challenge.”

 _That’s a bit of an understatement, Miss O’Malley. If you only knew the half of what this mission calls for, you’d be running back to the_ Darwin _and begging your old captain to take you back. Still, I don’t make the rules_. Raj leaned back in his chair and gave her a firm look. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, Commander, but you’ll need more than just willpower to do what is going to be asked of you here. We’re going to be exploring uncharted space, beyond the borders of the Federation and out of range of easy backup. You’ll have a large science team under you, and doubtless many interesting new discoveries to make, but you’ll also be commanding security teams, engineers, doctors, and other crewmen outside of your previous area of expertise. You’ll be leading away missions, meeting new species and civilizations, and taking responsibility if and when something goes wrong. There’s no more rewarding position in Starfleet than command, but for every great captain I’ve seen, there have been dozens of officers who couldn’t handle the pressure. I don’t want to see a good officer burn out under my command.”

“Considering who I have as my superior officer, I’m sure I’ll be able to learn a great deal about what makes a strong and capable leader,” she said with a timid smile.

This time, he frowned at her. “Flattery is not going to get you anywhere, girl, and you should know that. You earned your position here through merit, even if I have my doubts about the extent of your qualifications. If you’re going to succeed here, you can’t wilt under pressure or come running to me to fix your mistakes. I will help you, but I am responsible for every life on this ship, as well as the mission we have been assigned. Don’t expect a lesson plan from me. Do your job, and do it well, and you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

Commander O’Malley’s expression hardened and the two sat in momentary silence. “Is there anything else you’d like to ask me about my files or qualifications, sir,” she asked coldly, “or can we proceed to our tour of the ship?”

Raj let out a frustrated sigh before standing from his chair and walking over to the viewport at the end of the room. _She certainly has a temper bottled up. She seems at least as confused and frustrated as I am, but at least I know why I’m upset about this assignment. Maybe I can at least give her some of the big picture._

“Commander, I didn’t call you here to critique your skills. When you said that someone higher up must have recommended you for a command position, you were right, but I don’t think you understand how far this mess of a mission goes. Your previous commanding officer aboard the _Darwin_ put in a recommendation for your move to the command track, but your transfer was ordered directly by Admiral Patterson, who commissioned this vessel. Similar decisions were made for most of the senior staff and the crew complement as a whole. This is a Nebula-class vessel, which has a standard crew complement of two hundred officers and five hundred and fifty enlisted personnel. For a ship of this size, the executive officer position is usually reserved for an officer holding the rank of Commander, preferably one who has held that rank for at least two years. Our chief engineer should hold the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and at least one other Lieutenant Commander should hold a position on the senior staff. Traditionally, the ship’s captain is allowed to choose, or at least recommend, his senior staff, in order to bring with him a few officers who have served with or under him in previous postings.

“The _USS Babel_ has only one senior officer holding the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and that is you, Miss O'Malley. Our Chief Engineer is a Tellarite Lieutenant with a bad attitude, who I had the misfortune to meet at oh-five-hundred this morning. Our Chief Medical Officer is a civilian doctor, who despite her qualifications has no Starfleet experience. My second officer, who has yet to arrive, is also just a Lieutenant. The ship is undermanned, with only one hundred and fifty officers and just four hundred and fifty enlisted personnel. Admiral Patterson has been remarkably tight-lipped about the details of our assignment, and actively avoids my questions. If I seem tense, Commander, I assure you that it has nothing to do with you personally, but rather with the circumstances surrounding this assignment. If we intend to complete our mission successfully, we must all be prepared to go above and beyond our qualifications.”

Relaxing his stiff posture, he turned from the window and faced his first officer again. “I need to be able to work with you, not against you if either of us is going to be happy here. More importantly, I’m going to need to be able to trust you and your judgment. While I am frustrated by the Admiral’s decisions, I take the recommendations by your previous captain quite seriously, and he had nothing but praise for your potential. I would like to tour the ship with you, but I want the air to be clear between us when we do.”

Shannon had relaxed in the chair and was now leaning back in it, also looking out the window. “I will always do my best, Captain,” she said, directing her attention back to him. “It is a relief to know that I’m not the sole cause of your frustrations.”

“I don’t believe it will be the last time either of us is frustrated by this assignment. Now, shall we start in Engineering?”


	5. Chapter 5

The turbolift doors opened on Deck Twenty-Four to the noise of Utopia Planitia engineering teams installing wall panels and running diagnostics on the installed equipment. Men and women in black and gold engineering uniforms parted to make way for the ship’s commanding officers as Shannon walked beside the captain toward Main Engineering.

The two had walked in silence the entire way and the lack of conversation was starting to make Shannon’s stomach ball up. As they made their way along the gently bending corridor, she felt like she would burst if she had to endure one more minute of the verbal ceasefire.

“So,” she began awkwardly, “what did you do before you commanded your first ship? I read your personnel file, but I don’t recall where it said you started out.”

“Before my first command?” the captain said thoughtfully, running a hand through his neatly trimmed beard. “Well, my first assignment after the Academy was as a conn officer aboard the _Remington_ , an old Miranda-class workhorse, though it wasn’t so old back then. I spent nearly a decade there until I was reassigned to the _Enterprise_ when she launched in thirty-two. Not the Galaxy-class ship of the same name flying around now, of course, but her predecessor. I was the ship’s alternate tactical officer for a time and was eventually promoted to Chief of Security. I served aboard that ship until I was offered the role of First Officer aboard the _Kyushu_. That was just months before the _Enterprise_ was destroyed.”

 _He seems oddly reminiscent,_ Shannon thought, _though, for someone with such an extensive service history, I suppose it would be more unusual not to be_. She looked at him again and smiled to herself. _He’s a lot less prickly when his guard is down like this. I’d almost go so far as to call him approachable. I hate to break his trance with more questions, but I’ve been itching to know since I first saw his file._

“Captain,” she continued, interrupting his reverie, “your record mentioned that you came out of retirement for this mission. Why?”

“That’s a simple question with a long and complicated answer, Commander,” he said, snapping out of his trance and back into his usual determined state. “Someday I may share the details, but the short version is that once you’ve sat in the captain’s chair long enough, you stop feeling comfortable anywhere else. It was like an itch I couldn’t quite scratch or a sense of... wrongness that kept me awake at night.”

_So much for the approachable demeanor. That man puts up walls faster than a warship puts up shields. Hopefully, a lifetime of command hasn’t made him so closed-off that he’s unwilling to trust his own XO, regardless of how green she might be._

Before she could say anything in response, she heard a loud crash come from inside the doorway marked **MAIN ENGINEERING** in front of her, along with an alarm klaxon and the steady hissing sound of leaking coolant. As the door opened to admit them, the muffled shouting that accompanied the scene became clearer.

“-worthless pile of standard-issue Starfleet garbage! You there, shut off the alarm. Thriss, get me a hyperspanner! Johnson, you’re going to need the isolitic converter to unfuse the engine controls! Now, if we can just-”

The quite-vocal Tellarite in front of them stopped barking orders when he saw Shannon and the captain staring at him, then threw his hands in the air in frustration.

“Just great, now look what I have to deal with. Are you lost, _sirs_? Unless you know how to recouple ODN relays, I’m not sure there’s anything useful you can do in my engineering section.”

Captain Murali just looked calmly at Shannon and gestured to the strange man.

“Commander O’Malley, may I introduce our Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Naazt.”

“I don’t know, will he let you?” she asked, just loud enough for the captain to hear. The chaos of the scene before them would have been almost comical from anyone else’s standpoint.

Shannon took a step forward and clasped her hands behind her back. “Is that always how you address your senior officers, Lieutenant?” she asked, maintaining eye contact with the Tellarite while watching the rest of the engineering team in her peripheral vision.

“How I address people, officers or _otherwise_ ,” the Tellarite started, “depends on whether or not they stay out of my way when I’m working. As you can see here, Starfleet has made a mess this ship and I’m doing my best to fix it without a full staff. Unless you’re here to fix the ODN relays or to bring me more engineers who can, the best thing you can do, Commander, is leave me alone. Sir.”

_Oh, I’m sorry, would you rather we come back later, maybe with a formal invitation?_

“We’re here to do an inspection of Main Engineering on our walkthrough. If that is inconvenient for you, then I’m terribly sorry, _Lieutenant_ .” Shannon’s tone was icy. “And I suggest you learn to be selective about your forms of address toward certain individuals, regardless of how _in the way_ you perceive them to be.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so? Inspect away, but stay away from the work.” Naazt turned to walk deeper into Main Engineering, past a large tabletop display as large as a pool table. “As you can see on the Master Systems Display here, we’re operating at seventy percent functionality. There’s a glitch in the ODN network that’s keeping us from running any automatic diagnostics, and Starfleet installed faulty isolinear circuits all over the ship, which we’re still tracking down. The fusion core finally got installed properly an hour ago, and I’m still trying to get power routed to the holosuites on Deck Twenty-One. My team is understaffed, and from the duty roster you sent me, Captain, it’s going to stay that way. We’re tired, we’re frustrated, and most importantly, we’re busy. Look around all you want, but if you want this ship to leave anytime in the next week, let us do our jobs while you do yours.”

Naazt didn’t wait for a response before taking a hyperspanner from an Andorian engineer and disappearing into a Jefferies tube and muttering something Shannon couldn’t quite make out.

“I take it you’ve never worked with a Tellarite before, have you, Commander?” Captain Murali looked down at her with a mixture of exasperation and amusement on his face.

Shannon let out a long breath through tight lips. “No, sir. I’m not sure whether to be grateful for that or if I regret not having the practice.”

“Take my advice, then, and read up on their culture. Despite what you may feel, I don’t believe he harbors any ill will towards you, nor do I think he dislikes you. He and many of his people have a tendency to speak bluntly, and they assume that we won’t take offense since none was meant. He will push you as far as he thinks is prudent, but only because it is the most direct way to do his work. And judging from the state of things here,” he said, moving out of the way of a hurried ensign with a toolkit in each hand, “he might be right about us staying out of his way.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica wiped the blood from her split lip as she crept through the jungle, breathing hard from exhaustion and the hot, humid air. Her muscles screamed at her with every step, and she fought the growing urge to set and rest underneath the leafy canopy of the dark purple arhksamm tree. She brushed a lock of black hair out of her face and stopped to look down at the extent of her injuries. Her uniform was stained with blood, both the deep red of her own and the lighter pink of Klingon blood, and a tear in the fabric revealed another cut from a blow she hadn't parried quite in time. _I'm getting sloppy again_ , she thought as she spat blood into the dirt. She focused on the pain in her side, embracing it and the clarity of thought that came with it, drowning out her rising anger and frustration. She pushed the events of the last month down as quickly as they rose in her mind, trying to latch onto something, anything around her to keep her in the present. _The taste of iron in my mouth, the shift of the mud beneath my boots, the sound of the birds… wait, why can't I hear the birds?_ Someone was nearby.

The first Klingon rushed her from the left, bat’leth raised overhead. She pivoted, parrying the blade with her own before snapping a kick to the knee. She whirled around him, already moving to block her second attacker. Her movements were quick and deliberate, matching her opponent blow for blow, step for step. He jabbed at her, feinting left and right without committing fully to an attack, giving his partner time to rise and flank her again. Pain welled from the wound in her side, and Jessica knew she needed to make a move soon. Anger welling within her, she bared her teeth at the Klingons in front of her.

"Come on, I don't have all day. Fight me already!"

The Klingon to her left took the bait, lunging forward blindly. She ducked under the blow and heard his blade sink into the trunk of the tree behind her giving her time to swing her own bat’leth in an uppercut that found purchase just under his jaw. She felt almost no resistance as the blade carved through flesh and bone. Blood sprayed from the corpse’s neck as she stepped through her attacker, putting all of her strength into a series of overhand blows at the remaining enemy. With every strike, she gained ground, forcing the remaining Klingon to focus entirely on defense. Her arms burned with strain, and her legs felt like jelly, but she pushed on, refusing to give ground. _I will not fail again_. She hammered down on her opponent with all of her strength again and again, until suddenly he jumped backward, sending her lurching forward faster than she could control. Her foot caught on an exposed tree root, and she fell, attempting to roll away but instead sticking firmly in the mud on her back. A swift strike knocked her weapon out of her hand, and the remaining Klingon loomed over her, his face twisted in malice. He raised his blade, ready for the kill-

"Computer, end program," barked a man's voice from behind her. The Klingon vanished, followed by the trees, then the rest of the jungle environment. The floor below her was black, with yellow gridlines continuing to the walls and ceiling of the holodeck. Jessica sat up, grimacing, before rising unsteadily to her feet.

"Captain Beldon, I-"

"Stow it, Lieutenant." The blond Trill captain folded his arms and shook his head at her. "You're bleeding, and from the way you're keeping the weight off your foot, I'd guess your ankle is sprained. Do you want to explain to me why you're injured on a holodeck? There are good reasons for safety protocols, Miss Barnes, and one of those reasons is keeping my officers from dying from their own foolishness."

"They weren't turned off, sir," she managed, unwilling to meet his gaze. "They were just… loosened."

" _Loosened_ , Lieutenant? And why was that necessary?"

She paused, desperately trying to think of something to say. Something reasonable. She couldn't, though, because there just wasn't anything reasonable about this whole mess.

"I'm sorry, sir."

The captain sighed. "Look, Jess, I know you're not happy about this transfer, and I agree that it's not what you deserve, but killing yourself over it isn't going to make anything better. You'll have your chance, I know you will."

 _Not if Admiral Patterson has his way_ , she thought to herself. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Always, Jessica. You know that."

"Captain, this assignment isn't right. You said yourself that you thought I was ready for a promotion, and for an Executive Officer role. I was all but promised the job on the Intrepid, and then I get transferred with no warning to an understaffed ship on a long term frontier mission, as the _Security Chief_."

"Chief of Security isn't so bad, is it?"

"Captain, it's what I've been doing for three years. I'm ready for a change. I'm ready for something bigger. I've _earned_ this. And you know exactly why I'm having it taken away."

"What happened wasn't your fault, Jess. You know it, I know it, and my report to Starfleet says it. There's no way you could have prevented Kevin's death. Whatever the reason for transferring you, it's not a punishment. Starfleet is better than that. We all know the risks that come with wearing this uniform. Bleeding to death on the holodeck shouldn't be one of those risks, though.” He took a dermal regenerator from the first aid kit and knitted the wound in her side back together. The skin tingled as it repaired itself, an uncomfortable but not painful feeling she had never quite gotten used to.

“There,” the captain said. “I haven't met your new captain personally, but Murali has a reputation for being strict about personal conduct. I don't think he'll take too kindly to his second officer bleeding all over his bridge. You should still head to sickbay once you're on board _Babel_.”

“The _USS_ _Babel_? We're already here?”

The captain nodded. “It's been a pleasure to have you under my command, Jess. Good luck out there.”


	7. Chapter 7

Shannon and Captain Murali exited the turbolift and stepped out into the hallway of Deck Six. She had heard that _Babel_ was a prototype for future science-dedicated vessels and that the accommodations were ample. Considering she had come from an even smaller, much older ship, she didn’t know what to expect. On the _Darwin_ , the science labs had been a series of small rooms off the Deck Six hallway, each one isolated from the next. As they approached the door labeled **MAIN SCIENCE LABS** her curiosity doubled.

 _Babel_ ’s automatic doors whooshed open to reveal a massive open area surrounded by glass-walled laboratories and illuminated with artificial sunlight. Shannon stopped in her tracks.

“This is Main Science?” she said in quiet shock. “It looks like we’re on a spacedock!”

“It certainly is impressive,” the captain replied, his own eyes sweeping across the sprawling network of scientific equipment as if in awe.

“Impressive?” she said, catching herself just in time to keep from scoffing. “This place is beyond impressive. It’s… It’s a researcher’s dream! Just look at this layout!” Shannon gestured to a series of glass-sheathed rooms in the middle of the atrium. “They have centrally-located conference rooms and collaborative laboratory space. All of the labs can see into the others because of glass walls, which means that the physicists can see the chemists and the geologists can see the biologists--”

“And every department can hear the First Officer clear as day without ever leaving their workstations,” said a familiar voice. Shannon turned and let her arms fall back to her sides, unaware of having raised them in the first place. “We meet again, Commander,” Jeremy turned and regarded Raj; “Captain.”

The captain raised an eyebrow at the new arrival. “Hello, Lieutenant...?”

“Jeremy Caldwell,” he finished, extending a hand toward the captain. “It’s a pleasure to serve aboard this vessel, sir. She’s a fine ship with more than ample provisions.”

Murali smiled at the comment. “At least where the sciences are concerned, you are correct, Mister Caldwell. I can’t say that I’ve seen anything quite like this. Aren’t you concerned about the amount of openness and transparency in these labs? It seems like it might be a distraction.”

“On the contrary, Captain,” he said, shaking his head. “It will be a nice change to be able to look up and see something than Starfleet-issue white walls. It will also make working with other departments much easier. Diversity does breed innovation, after all”

“An inspired way of thinking, Lieutenant. I take it you’ve already met Commander O’Malley, here?”

“Oh yes!” he said with a smile. “We had the fortunate chance of running into each other earlier today.” Jeremy nodded to the two senior officers. “I had best get back to my station, but it was a pleasure meeting you, Captain. If either of you finds that you’d like a tour of the geology labs at any point, I’d be delighted.”

Before he could reply, the captain’s combadge chirped, interrupting the conversation.

“Murali here.”

“ _Captain, the_ USS Magellan _has arrived and has completed crew transfer. Lieutenant Barnes and a few crewmen are aboard, and we are now at our full crew complement._ ”

“Thank you, ensign. Have the Lieutenant meet me in my ready room once she’s settled. Let Captain Beldon know I’ll call him shortly. Murali out.”

The captain gave Shannon and Jeremy a nod. “If you’ll excuse me Commander, Lieutenant, it appears I have some more business to wrap up. I’ll leave you to it.” He turned and walked out of the science labs, nodding in acknowledgment to a pair of crewmen on his way out.

Shannon and Jeremy stood in the middle of the science atrium. She was the first to break the gap in the conversation. “‘The fortunate chance of running into each other’?”

“It was the most accurate recounting I could give,” he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes. “Regardless, with the Captain pulled away by other matters, I would appreciate some company on my tour of the labs. Reviews are typically more productive when there’s active conversation involved, and you’ve had more time than I have to get to know other members of our science crew.” Shannon gestured toward the nearest labs, “If you’re free?”

“For the First Officer? Always.” Inclining his head, Jeremy led the way clockwise from the entrance along the perimeter of the atrium.

As Shannon walked along beside and half a pace behind him, she studied him from outside his periphery. _He’s exceptionally casual in his discourse, but more so with me than with the captain. I honestly expected Murali to take some offense to Jeremy’s laid-back attitude, but I guess I might be giving the old guy too much flack. He’s definitely uptight, but I suppose that’s how command has to work. Either you command respect or you have to earn it another way. Still, it’s nice to be able to escape the rigidity of Murali’s company. He’s going to take some getting used to. If I escaped to the science labs during my off hours, I suppose no one would or could really complain. After all, it’s what I did for years before being transferred here. Who knows, maybe I could even learn something from this lieutenant. He’s very comfortable around others, after all, more than I’ve ever been._ Shannon took a closer look at Jeremy. _He was still wearing that easy smile of his, leading the way with confidence. I wish I felt half as comfortable as he looks. I suppose if I was still in a lead science position, I might._

“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden, Commander,” Jeremy said, glancing over his shoulder and catching her eyes on him. Shannon looked away with sudden pointed interest at a nearby plant.

“Just thinking to myself,” she answered quickly. “On my last assignment, I was very much in your position, albeit with much less to brag about in my immediate surroundings.”

“But now you feel out of place, am I right?”

Shannon’s gaze shifted as she assessed him, “yes, actually. Is it that obvious?”

Jeremy chuckled. “Not particularly, no. I just know the face of self-doubt when I see it.”

Feeling her cheeks redden in embarrassment, Shannon rolled her head side to side as if to stretch her neck, attempting to hide the sudden pigmentation. “It’s nothing too different from what I’ve done before. It’s just a new setting with a lot to take in.”

“You know,” he stopped a few feet away from the closed door of the biology lab, “it’s okay to feel intimidated your first day on the job. You’re in a new place with a new crew and a completely different chain of command than before. Anyone would feel a little nervous in your position.”

“I doubt you would.”

“Ha!” he smirked. “It’s nice to hear that you have such faith in me, Commander. However, I have no interest in being a member of the bridge crew. I prefer spending my time analyzing rock samples.”

Now, it was Shannon’s turn to laugh. “I find it difficult to believe that someone with your charisma would rather stare at rocks than direct a crew.”

He shrugged. “Just because I’m capable of command doesn’t mean it’s interesting.” Jeremy continued walking toward the biology lab. “Besides, there’s something to be said about those rare samples from Class Y planets.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Yes, Captain Beldon, I agree completely. I look forward to having her on my crew, and I believe she might find this assignment more challenging than she’s anticipating. Good luck to you and your crew on your next mission. Murali out.”

Raj ended the call with the captain of the _Magellan_ just in time for the ready room door to announce his next visitor with a chime.

“Come,” he ordered, and the door opened to reveal a dark-haired human woman, limping slightly and irritation radiating from her face. “Take a seat, Lieutenant,” he said, gesturing to the unoccupied chair opposite his desk. “I’ve read your service record, Miss Barnes, but I’d like to hear your story from your own perspective if you don’t mind. Tell me about yourself.”

She looked around the ready room before answering not nervously, but reluctantly. “Well, sir, I grew up in Houston, Texas, on Earth. I graduated from the Academy in the command track six years ago, served on Starbase 11 for a year until the _Magellan_ was launched, and I’ve been there ever since. Until now, I mean.” She opened her mouth again as if to continue, but stopped, conflicting emotions running across her face.

“Lieutenant,” Raj started, “why do you think you’ve been assigned to this ship?”

“I assume because you needed a security chief, sir?”

“Come on, Lieutenant, your last captain said you were smarter than this. I can see it on your face. You don’t think this is a normal transfer, do you?”

“I... sir, I’m not sure it’s appropriate-”

“Not appropriate, Lieutenant? You’re my second officer, Jessica, and I want you to be candid with me. I need you to be candid with me. I can tell that you don't want to be here, but I want to know why.”

She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. “Captain, I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but before this transfer came through, I was expecting a different one. The _Intrepid_ had an opening I had applied for, and-”

“The First Officer position, yes I heard. For what it’s worth, I hear you deserved it.”

Most of the anger on her face turned to confusion, and her shoulders seemed to relax. “Sir? Then why did you request me here?”

“I didn’t request your transfer, Lieutenant. I’ll tell you now what I told our First Officer this morning, and what I won’t be sharing with the rest of the crew. When I took this assignment, I made a list of senior staff requests, all of which were denied. I requested a full crew complement and was given only six hundred crew with far less experience than would be typical for this mission. You were selected specifically for this mission, Jessica, and I believe you were denied your promotion for the same reason. Do you know who commissioned this ship, and this mission?”

“No, sir. Who?”

“Really? Not even a suspicion? I believe you’re familiar with Admiral Patterson. He had a grandson on the _Magellan_ , didn’t he?”

“Yes sir, he did,” she said tersely, her expression grim. “So this _is_ a punishment, then?”

Raj softened his expression. “Only the Admiral knows how he meant it, but I don’t intend it to be one. Lieutenant, I’ve reviewed this crew roster six times, and nearly everyone on this crew has a good reason for someone to want them out of the way. Patterson hand-picked this crew and this mission, and my gut tells me there’s something very wrong aboard _Babel_. Given your history with the Admiral, I know I can trust you. What I don’t know is who else I can trust, and I need you to help me find out.”


	9. Chapter 9

Clara Dupont sat at her desk in sickbay looking over the medical records of all the crew members. Being confined to a couple of rooms as opposed to a multi-floor hospital was certainly going to take some getting used to. Now, working onboard a science vessel instead of in a centuries-old building whose heating hadn’t been updated since at least the 1900s, her resources were vastly improved. Medical procedures on Earth weren’t so out of date that they were considered barbaric, but some old practices lingered until the hospital’s request for updated instruments got around to being filled. Often, that process took years, putting municipal healthcare a decent step behind what was available to the military. Now, onboard a Federation starship, she had new tools at her disposal and the promise of unfamiliar territory to explore in her future.

As she reviewed the medical logs with half of her attention, she occasionally let her gaze wander around the room. Her accommodations onboard _Babel_ were luxurious compared to what she’d had in Paris. Sickbay contained everything she could possibly need, from personnel to laboratory space. What had struck her as most unusual was the number of beds available in sickbay. For a ship with a carrying capacity of over eight hundred people, the number of beds seemed staggeringly low in her opinion. _Though, I suppose the ship designers knew what they were doing when they gave us so few beds for so many people._

Satisfied with her knowledge of the crew’s needs, Clara stood up from her desk and turned off her display. _It would be good to know my staff better before we set out_ , she thought as she walked back out into the vestibule. As she turned the corner into the main room of primary sickbay, she found herself faced with a weary-looking limping woman in a gold uniform.

“Why did nobody tell me we had a patient?” she asked, gesturing toward the woman.

“She just walked in,” explained a young member of the medical staff. “We were about to come get you.”

“See to it that you’re more prompt next time,” Clara said tersely to the young man as she helped the officer to an exam table. Helping the woman take a seat, Clara produced a medical tricorder from the pocket of her white lab coat and began scanning her patient. “What happened, Miss…?”

“Barnes,” the young woman replied. “Lieutenant Jessica Barnes. Sorry to bother you, Doctor, I’m sure this isn’t worth your time.”

Clara looked up from the tricorder’s readout and snapped it shut emphatically. “I hardly consider a sprained ankle and a series of crudely-patched lacerations to be ‘not worth my time,’ Lieutenant.” She reached for a dermal regenerator and pulled Lieutenant Barnes’ collar aside to repair a half-sealed wound on her neck. “How did you come to be injured during a crew transfer? One does not normally find combat in starship corridors.” She looked up again from her work, establishing eye contact as she did. “I do hope this is not your usual state.”

“It was a holodeck injury. I lost my balance in a combat simulation and rolled the ankle pretty hard. It didn’t feel too bad, so I had my meeting with Captain Murali before coming here. It’s gotten a bit worse since then.”

“Mmhm,” the doctor said, feeling like the lieutenant was leaving out some important details. “And I suppose the hastily-closed cut on your neck was also from when you fell down, yes?”

“No, that was from a bat’leth.”

“Ah yes,” Clara hummed as she helped Jessica bring her legs up onto the exam table. “I do hate when those are left lying around. Dangerously sharp weapons, those are.” She turned to retrieve the ultrasonic pulse generator and stopped to lean her hip against the table beside her patient’s injured leg. “You know, there are two people you should never lie to in life, Lieutenant: Your spouse and your doctor.” Clara began massaging the injured ankle with the humming instrument, focusing intently on the gentle circular motions. “I feel as though you aren’t being honest with me. I would like it if you were.”

“I _am_ being honest with you, Doctor.” She took a moment to compose herself, thinking back to her first security assignment back on the Starbase. “A long time ago, a mentor of mine told me that how you perform is how you practice. When I train in the holodeck, I occasionally turn the safety protocols to minimal. The odd cut and bruise I get from my mistakes help me learn better than any simulation scorecard ever will. Today I was distracted, and I let my guard down.”

“Roll your ankle slowly for me,” Clara said as she took the pulse generator away from Jessica’s leg. “Let me know if it pinches anywhere.”

Jessica rotated her ankle in two slow circles, pausing after one rotation for a moment. “It feels much better now, thank you, Doctor... I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name yet.”

“Dupont,” she said, her native accent shaping her vowels distinctly. “I appreciate your devotion to your position, Miss Barnes, but do take care. Your ankle isn’t completely healed, but the inflammation has been taken care of. I would wait at least a couple of days before fighting off any more Klingons.” She put away the ultrasonic pulse generator. “Oh, and next time, come to me when you get cut. Whoever tried to fix you first did a horrible job.”

“Thank you, Doctor, I appreciate it,” she said as she stood from the sickbay bed. “And I’ll be sure to let Captain Beldon know his first aid training could use a refresher.”

Clara laughed, the smile bringing the first light of warmth to her face since she set foot on the ship. “Just don’t put my name in the report. A doctor is no use if she is kicked off the ship for insubordination.”


	10. Chapter 10

_“Begin Captain’s Log,_ USS Babel _, NCC-71119, Captain Raj Murali, Stardate 48469.4: I’ve never known how to start these logs, and I suppose I never will. Everyone has their own version of the old tradition, I suppose. The Enterprise captains all started theirs with Jonathan Archer’s now famous ‘Final Frontier’ speech, emphasizing the Federation’s unending mission to seek out new life and civilizations, and our commitment to exploration and peace. Many Vulcan captains began their logs with a quote from Surak, or a lesser Vulcan philosopher, a tradition I happen to find ironically illogical. For me... well, despite this being my third command, it feels like a new beginning. A fresh start. The crew is young and inexperienced, but determined. There’s a fire in them that I’ve never seen the likes of in all my years. We may be rough around the edges, and many in Starfleet may have already written us off, but I have a feeling that despite the long odds ahead of us, this ship and this mission may be exactly what each of us needs.”_

Raj saved the log and rose from his chair, stopping briefly to pick up the small picture frame on his desk. _You always said I’d be doing this until it killed me, Rebecca. Still, I’d like to think you’d be happy to see me doing something with my life again._ Setting the picture back on the desk, he strode out of the ready room and onto the bridge. His senior staff was all there, save for Chief Engineer Naazt and Doctor Dupont, who were at their respective stations. Seeing everyone at their posts was like seeing the ship again for the first time. Commander O’Malley sat at the rightmost of the three center chairs, reviewing information on her console. Ensign Brahms was in the flight controller’s seat at the front of the bridge, gazing wistfully at the stars on the viewscreen, with an ops officer in gold to his left, who Raj didn’t recognize. _I need to review the roster again, he thought. Every one of these officers deserves the same attention they give me._ Lieutenant Barnes stood at the tactical station on the platform behind the captain’s chair, with a quartet of young ensigns working the aft stations behind her.

“Captain on the bridge!” Shannon announced as the door opened, rising to attention. The bridge officers not already standing followed her lead soon after.

“At ease, everyone.” Raj stepped forward to the center of the bridge. “There’s no need for that particular formality with me. I’d much rather you all keep focused on your work. We have a long mission ahead of us. Mister Brahms, are we ready to depart?”

“Aye, sir. Utopia Planitia docking control has given us permission to depart, and Mars Orbital Control has sent us a departure window and path.”

“Very good, ensign. Commander O’Malley, is the ship mission-ready?”

“Yes, Captain. All decks, all stations reporting in.”

Raj tapped his combadge for one final check-in. “Engineering, are you ready down there?”

_“Of course we’re ready. I said I’d have her running smoothly by the time you needed her, and I’m a Tellarite of my word. Just say the word and we’ll be gone.”_

“Well then, it looks like we’re just waiting on me, then. Ensign, take us out, thrusters only until we’ve cleared the docking bay. Then set a course for Starbase 214. After that, we’ll be on the frontier.”

Raj sat down for the first time in the chair he’d been avoiding for the last few weeks. He hadn’t been in the captain’s chair on any vessel since the destruction of his last ship, and the center seat of Babel had been both beckoning him and taunting him since he’d come aboard. It fit like a glove, and suddenly he felt like a captain again, the weight of the last few years behind him. _Annoyingly comfortable for the chair I’m supposed to die in,_ he thought to himself with a grin.

  
  


**The adventures of the _USS Babel_ will continue in Episode 1...**


End file.
